


like a lollipop

by Erysun, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: GOT7, J and Kpop, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: У Джексона нет самоконтроля, который требовался бы.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), SPECIAL QUEST FK2020 J&K POP





	like a lollipop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a lollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591387) by [nocturnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnes/pseuds/nocturnes). 



> Кинк/фетиш: минет

\- Это действительно ужасная идея, - говорит Марк, когда Джексон прижимает его к полке с книгами по китайскому языку династии Тан.

\- Ты хотел сказать, что я великолепен, - говорит Джексон, улыбаясь. Он наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь ко лбу Марка, чтобы он не смог избежать его взгляда, - я думал, об этом весь этот чертов день.

Он не собирается признавать, что большую часть последних трех дней он провел, думая о том, чтобы опуститься на колени и отсосать Марку прямо посреди библиотеки. Есть что-то привлекательное в том, чтобы превращать Марка в полный беспорядок, оставлять его потным и все еще в одежде. Сегодня вечером они находятся на десятом этаже университетской библиотеки, и в 11 часов субботнего вечера шансы на то, что их не поймают, в их пользу. Джексон рассчитал это с точностью, которую он обычно приберегает для фехтования.

\- У тебя проблема, - говорит Марк, вздрагивая, когда рука Джексона начинает спускаться вниз по его торсу, останавливаясь прямо над поясом джинсов. - Надо бы тебе провериться.

\- Оральная фиксация, - говорит Джексон, играя бровями. - Неизлечимо, но поправимо.

\- Боже, почему я встречаюсь с тобой, - говорит Марк, но все равно наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. И Джексон легко поддается. Марк на вкус, как жвачка с корицей, которую он всегда жует.

\- Первое, - говорит Джексон между поцелуями, - у меня часто бывают действительно хорошие идеи для свиданий, такие как эта.

\- Это был риторический вопрос, - говорит Марк, задыхаясь, когда Джексон кусает его за шею. – Будет синяк, дебил.

\- Второе, - говорит Джексон, улыбаясь Марку в шею. - Ты находишь меня неотразимо красивым.  
Он касается ширинки Марка и наслаждается его резким вздохом. На мгновение ему захотелось медленно раздеть Марка и действительно не торопиться. В следующий раз он повалит его на кровать и почувствует, как мышцы груди и живота напрягаются под его руками.

\- Ну и самомнение, - говорит Марк, но на этот раз его голос звучит слабее, он двигает бедрами вперед к ладони Джексона. И Джексон не двигается, пока не начинает чувствовать форму члена Марка, твердого и полного. Он хочет его так сильно, что чувствует, как рот наполняется слюной при мысли о нем, скользящем по его языку, заполняющем его рот полностью, пока не начнет болеть.

Джексон начинает опускаться на колени.

\- И третье, - говорит он, расстегивая брюки Марка и вытаскивая его член, - у меня отличный рот.

\- Не могу поверить, что соглашаюсь на это, - говорит Марк, запуская руки в волосы Джексона.

Джексон ухмыляется, проводя кончиком языка по члену Марка, открывает рот, и смотрит вверх, зная, как он будет выглядеть. Однако у них нет времени на игры, поэтому он быстро заглатывает, упираясь руками в бедра Марка, когда берет полностью в рот.

\- Блядь, Джексон.

Джексон мычит что-то в ответ, проводя языком под головкой члена, где он знает, есть чувствительное местечко, прежде чем с громким хлюпаньем оторваться. Марк вздрагивает, вцепившись руками в его волосы.

\- Трахни мой рот, - говорит Джексон, начиная целовать член от основания к головке, прежде чем снова взять его в рот и посмотреть на Марка, чтобы дать ему понять, что все в порядке. Глаза Марка темнеют от возбуждения, и он, не теряя времени, начинает толкаться в рот Джексона. Джексон сидит неподвижно и берет полностью, и когда Марк ускоряется, позволяет ему трахать свой рот, поскольку начинает дышать через нос. Хлюпающие звуки, которые издает его рот, слишком громкие, но он не обращает на это внимание.

\- Господи, - говорит Марк, - ты такой ...  
Он не заканчивает фразу, вместо этого без предупреждения спускает в рот Джексона. Он задыхается, начиная опираться спиной о книжную полку. У Джексона не хватает сил дразнить его за то, что он кончил так быстро. Прямо сейчас он хочет насладиться тем, как болит его рот после ощущения наполненности.

\- Великолепный? - подсказывает он, вытирая рот. Его член сейчас твердый, но он предпочел бы, чтобы Марк отвез его домой и трахнул, растягивая его, пока он не затрясется от того, как сильно он хочет.

Когда Джексон пытается встать на ноги, его колени немного дрожат.

\- Да, - говорит Марк, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Его шея покрыта красными пятнами, которые появляются у него после секса, а с левой стороны, где Джексон укусил его ранее, расцветает синяк. Джексон хочет поцеловать его, но Марк целует первым, мягко и медленно, задерживаясь на нижней губе Джексона, когда тот отстраняется.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Марк. - Ты охуенный.

\- Пойдем домой, - предлагает Джексон. Он прижимается бедрами к Марку, чтобы тот мог почувствовать его. - Я действительно хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

\- Эй, дай парню немного времени на восстановление, - улыбается Марк.

Джексон берет его за руку и практически вытягивает из прохода.


End file.
